Trahir ou aimer
by Cristalthefox
Summary: Une jeune renarde démoli se retrouve entre 2 garçon mais lequel la conquirera


Dans une nuit chaude et humide, le vent s'éleva dans les voiles de la grande porte du balcon entrouverte, dans la chambre sombre ou l'on vit une jeune renarde allongée dans son petit coin douillet qui fixait intensément un vide profond ou tout semblait noir alentour d'elle. Elle n'était point capable de fermer l'œil quand, tout à coup, elle détourna le regard et ce souvenue de ce moment crucial. Blesser de l'intérieur, elle fonça les sourcils et tenta de ravaler ces larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Elle soupira longuement, elle décida alors de prendre place sur le dos afin de soulagé son bras endolori. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle ne senti pas la présence de celui qui, habituellement, était allongé tout près d'elle. Dévastateur comme sensation, elle se leva d'un coup et sortit sur le balcon pour ce changé les idées. Pied nue, vêtue d'une petite robe de soie blanche, elle s'assit sur la rampe de béton froid ou elle regarda au loin avec une aire pensive et malheureuse. Ayant jamais senti cette sensation d'être détruite, la belle ne comprenait point pourquoi elle devait subir ce supplice car pourtant elle lui avait tout donné pour qu'il soit heureux. Insupportable douleur, c'est ainsi qu'on vit s'écouler une larme sur ces joue et baisser la tête ...

- Que puis-je faire ... tu es parti ... loin de moi, je n'ai pas sue te retenir près de moi ...

De ces paroles dures et froides, l'adolescente laissa plusieurs gouttes s'écouler tout au long de ces pommettes sans pouvoir les retenir. Comment oublier ce moment ou sont cœur à exploser en milles miettes, Comment détourner le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait embrasser la fille la plus détestable de l'école. C'est à cet instant précis que la belle ne sut quoi faire, se tenant immobile devant la cour de l'école, la seule chose qu'elle put faire était de partir en courant sans se retourner les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Depuis ce jour, il n'était plus là, il n'était jamais revenue la voir même pas un seul message sur son cellulaire. C'est comme cela que la douce c'est permis de dire que entre lui et elle c'était bien et belle terminer. De cette histoire d'amour passer a c'est coter n'étais qu'un passage heureux dans sa vie. Voulant pas croire à ce destin injuste, la renarde déposa ses mains délicates sur son visage rempli de désespoir. Lorsque soudainement, elle senti une chaleur quelle connaissait bien tout comme ce parfum exquis...

- Je suis désolé

Surprise, elle enleva doucement les mains de son visage et se retourna vers cette voix. De ces yeux perçant et son pelage si doux elle senti son malaise et cette douleur qui démontrait avec les traits de son visage. De cette trahison qu'il a produit, elle ne pouvait s'inquiéter de ces morsure au bras que celui-ci c'est fait, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi c'est-t-il mutiler avec ces croc aiguiser. De ce vent chaud et puissant à la fois, la bête s'avança vers la jeune renarde et l'enlaça de tout son amour. La belle ne fit rien en retour, elle ne leva point les bras pour qu'elle aussi en retour elle lui donne cette sensation si agréable. De cette accolade si intense, celui-ci décida par la suite d'effleurer amoureusement son nez contre le sien...

- Ce que tu as vue n'est point ce que tu crois

Sur les mots dits par celui qu'elle aimait, elle le repoussa...

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

- Mon amour, c'est elle qui m'a soudainement embrassé quand elle t'a aperçu !

- Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie te croire

-Cristal ! Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ...

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me briser le cœur

Sans aucune émotion, la belle descendit de la rampe froide, passa à coter de lui et fermât la porte sans se retourner. Dos à la porte vitrée, terrorisée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle savait très bien qu'elle venait de perdre tout espoir avec lui. Mais elle regrettait sincèrement d'avoir perdu la chance qu'elle avait pour retourner avec celui qui réchauffait son cœur désormais glacé par son absence. Sentant cette peine monté en elle, elle glissa tout au long de la vitrine froide et resta de longues heures accroupi sur le plancher glacé, sans dire un mot. Le matin arriva, son réveil émit un bruit sourd l'incitant au lever. N'ayant toujours pas bougé du sol, Cristal étais dans un état de plus profonds désespoir ou qu'elle marchait seul avec le plus grand vide dans son cœur. Alors que soudainement, elle décida de ce lever mais avec difficulté. Tranquillement, elle éteignit son réveille dont le bruit l'incommodait. Elle alla chercher par la suite son uniforme dans son armoire. Une fois vêtue, la jeune renarde se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et n'y vit que de la honte de l'abandon, tant qu'elle n'osa point se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux fixaient obstinément le sol lorsqu'une sonnette la sortie de ses triste pensée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et eut l'heureuse surprise de voir sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait ...

- Bon matin

-allô

-Est -tu prête

-Si, j'arrive

La belle prit son sac d'école et ensemble elles se dirigèrent en direction de l'école. Arrivée sur place, dans la petite routine du matin, Cristal se rendit à son casier afin de prendre ses cahiers pour son cour de français lorsque soudainement, elle vit une feuille par terre. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et lu le message sur la feuille :'' Je t'aime à l'infini''. Pendant quelque seconde, elle fixa des yeux le bout de papier mais la chiffonna rageusement. La jeune fille se releva et jeta le bout de papier dans le premier bac de recyclage en vue. Arriver dans sa classe, toute en haut de l'édifice, Cristal prit place dans l'avant dernière rangée ou, celui-ci était assis derrière elle. Quand Soudainement, elle le vit arriver avec ces camarades et pris place juste à coter d'elle. Surprise, la belle sentit une boule de stresse monter à la gorge car elle ne s'attendait point qu'il soit aussi près d'elle. Celle-ci ne fit aucun regard vers celui-ci plutôt elle prit le regard vers le mûr et appuya sa tête dans la paume de sa main. La cloche sonna, les élèves étaient tous assis à leur place et le professeur pu donner son cour. Les heures passèrent et Cristal ne fit pas attention à l'enseignante qui parlait à l'avant de la classe car elle faisait un dessin qui la représentait en train de verser des larmes. Déterminer à le terminer, elle n'entendit point le professeur prononcer plusieurs fois son nom. Lorsque tout à coup, celle-ci arriva devant elle et lui enleva sa feuille. Cristal leva la tête, hébété et regarda la dame furieuse devant elle ...

- Mademoiselle The fox ! On ne dessine pas pendant les heures de classe, est-ce clair ?

- oui m'dame

La vielle chiffonna la feuille et la jeta dans le recyclage qui était directement à coter de son bureau. Cristal obstiné elle n'écouta pas plus les paroles dites par la vielle et décida de fixer son regard vers la fenêtre. Partie dans ses pensées les plus profondes, la jeune renarde rêvait d'être libre, planer comme les oiseaux dans le ciel et de flotter sans être inquiété de la vie, surtout sans jamais quelqu'un pour nous faire du mal. Heureuse ses pensées avait fait naître un doux sourire sur son visage. Dans la tristesse du moment ce sourire était l'un des rares à avoir vue le jour. Mais encore une fois, elle entendit une voix criarde qui gâchait se merveilleux moment...

-Mademoiselle The fox ! Voulez viens m'écouter, s'il vous plait !

-Oui m'dame...

-Je ne cesse de vous avertir aujourd'hui. On dirait que vous êtes dans votre imagination de petit ours velu !

Une fois les paroles dites de la vielle femme, les étudiants se sont mis à rire aux éclats. Tous sauf le jeune homme qui était tout près d'elle. Humilier et blesser dans son orgueil la belle renarde sentit un coup de chaleur sur son visage et baissa la tête. L'instant de fou rire après un long moment. Une fois l'euphorie passée, ils ont pu recommencer le cours. Après le français, c'était enfin l'heure du diner qui arriva. Les élèves commençaient déjà à manger leur repas tant que Cristal qui venait tout juste de sortir de la classe, se dirigea vers son casier. Elle tourna le coin du mûr quand tout à coup, elle vit l'adolescent l'attendre devant son casier. Continuant à avancer, la jeune renarde n'avait nullement le goût de le voir et ni lui parler, mais elle devait se décharger de ses livres ...

- Dans combien de temps vas-tu cesser de m'ignorer ?

- Quand j'arriverai à te pardonner

- Cela veut dire ?

- Jamais...

C'est avec les paroles froides qu'elle venait de lui jeter, qu'elle senti ces yeux se remplir d'eau. Celui-ci déçu baissa la tête...

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

Sans aucun mot, Cristal avait de la difficulté à garder ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La belle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle voulait le ravoir dans sa vie, mais la jeune renarde savait que cette trahison étais là et qu'elle ne parvenait à la laisser passer...

-Si, je le pense...

Incapable de s'empêcher, elle laissa défilé les gouttes d'eau sous c'est yeux. Tout en fixant obstinément le sol...

- je ne te croie pas !

Surprise de sangloter ainsi, la belle leva la tête et vit que lui aussi il avait les yeux rempli de désespoir. Inquiet de sa réponse, il posa sa main sur son visage et la regarda intensément, Cristal n'a pu s'empêcher de se frotter contre cette chaleur qui la rendais si heureuse autrefois. Ce geste le rempli de joie, il décida par la suite d'approcher son visage plus près de celle-ci pour enfin lui donner un doux baiser. Mais, brutalement, la belle recula d'un pas et lui fit signe de tête par la négative, trop effrayé ...

- Je suis désolé Sonic

Sans qu'il puisse placer un mot, la belle se retourna et s'enfuit loin de lui. Dans sa course des plus rapides, Cristal alla se cacher sur le toit de l'école pour enfin se libérer de cette peine qui la rongeait au fond elle. La clôture entre les doigts, la tête appuyée contre les barreaux de métal, l'adolescente n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête '' Mourir ''. Cependant ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait en tête mais elle voulait absolument sortir de cette situation désastreuse. Alors, de ce pas, la belle se dirigea à l'opposé des grillages ou il n'avait ni barrière ni clôture et fixa le bas de l'établissement avec angoisse. En fermant les paupières, la jeune renarde tenta d'essayer d'oublier sa peur et mis un pied dans le vide. Soudainement, elle senti une poigne ferme se saisir de son bras et la pousser vers lui...

- Cristal! Quesque tu essayais de faire ?

Surprise, la jeune fille n'en croyait pas ces yeux, lui qui était le meilleur ami de Sonic. Pourquoi l'aurait-il protégé si elle n'était plus avec celui-ci, pourquoi l'avoir empêché puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça ? Pourquoi ?


End file.
